Forum:Secret Gift?
After going through the image list, I came across an interesting image... Any idea what the secret gift is?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:20, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Huh. I don't get the "Up and Down = Y" stuff, either. Unfortunate that they didn't include an equivalent for the PC. ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 00:23, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm... I wonder if anyone knows of this mysterious image...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 02:43, 31 July 2009 (UTC) i believe it is a code for 10 power nodes <> means x on the xbox controller and^ and down means y, there are 12 places in deadspace 1 in each chapter where a ^ < > down is if you shine your flashlite on it one should turn green. if turns green then it is x, you get the picture. the code must be put in chrnoligical order, as the one in chapter 1 is first chp 2 is second... dose this help? Space marineK19. :Nope... can you write that again properly?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that was kind of difficult to follow. Mind rephrasing it?- d2r 22:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::I believe he means that there is a location in each chapter where the standard D-pad symbols - up, left, right and down displayed as arrows (^, <, >, v respectively) - are in a circle on a wall/floor/ceiling/object. When these are highlighted with the flashlight, one of the symbols turns green. If it is an up/down arrow, it represents the Y button (for the Xbox 360) or the triangle button (PS3); similarly, a left/right arrow would represent the X button on the 360 or the square button on the PS3. Once you have discovered the twelve instances of this and subsequently deduced the code - the first chapter's symbol is the first in the code, the second chapter's is the second, and so on until the twelfth and final chapter/symbol - you may enter it on the relevent game console and receive ten power nodes. Please note that I do not support the veracity of any of this; I'm just paraphrasing what I thought he meant for clarity's sake.Coruscation 00:26, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::So..... anyone find out what the secret gift is? Still clueless here...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:33, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, do we have a list of the codes that we need to input? - d2r 02:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Has anyone noticed on the actual believe site, the picture with the Unitology symbol is displayed in an Actric wastland? Do any of you think this may be a clue to Dead Space 2? :I think the image picture behind the symbol is Unitologist's interpretation of Heaven with pointy crystal mountains.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:03, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :: You know, I'm not actually certain Unitologists believe in a "heaven" persay... Now that I think about it, there was never any mention of any sort of heaven-like place in any of the media. Really, they seem more rooted in the physical world, a tad similar to the Shinto religion in that regard. --Haegemonia(talk) 12:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::You mean like Afterlife or Rebirth?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:17, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, yes and no. In the first Dead Space comic, during the cafeteria argument scene, the Unitologist beligerent refers to "a new life, beyond death", delineating it from an afterlife when that one fellow asked about whether or not the Unitologists had an "afterlife"; granted, semantic-wise, the unitologist did just describe an alternative way of saying afterlife, but it may just be poorly chosen diction. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:05, October 6, 2009 (UTC) After reading several articles in GamesRadar.com, I finally found out what it is: Upon hitting those button combos, you get five power nodes. So... mystery solved? XD - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Wow, I thought that had been answered somewhere in this thread. But I guess I neverreally read it all, though...--LBCCCP 23:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) the secret gift is 20 power nodes. in each chapter there is one of these written giving you a clue to a code that you can enter for the next play through in order to claim the nodes. the arrows on the wall if I can remember correctly will glow green(its possible that i am wrong on the color or if its the arrows that glow, i do Know for certian that you must shine your light on something in the message however) Note: I'm not sure if there is a thread on it but there is also a secret room in chapter 2, here's a hint its located in the large medical lab BEFORE you see your first Lurker.---ShadowStalker